Mystery Solvers Club State Finals
Synopsis Sick in bed right before the big Mystery Solvers Club State Finals, Scooby dreams about going to the competition and teaming up with fellow mystery-solver sidekicks Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and J. Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore to rescue their friends from the clutches of the demonic Lord Infernicus. Cast Villain *Lord Infernicus/J. Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore (The Funky Phantom) Quotes *(episode begins at Rogers House) *'Shaggy': Like, how you feeling, pal? *'Scooby-Doo': Gasping Never better. and Sneezing *'Fred Jones': Great. I was worried there for a sec We'd have to leave you behind. *'Daphne': Fred! *'Fred Jones': What? The Mystery Solver State Finals is tomorrow. Every team mystery solving group The country will be there. *'Shaggy': You mean there's more than one of us? *'Fred Jones': It's being held right here in crystal cove. Whoever wins will be declared the best mystery solving team and go on to complete in the olympics! *'Velma': Olympics? I don't think that's right. *'Fred Jones': Well, I'm sure the prize will be something big and greek. *'Daphne': I'm sorry, Fred, but we can't go to the finals with Scooby sick like this. *'Fred': Oh, right. no. of course not. will you excuse me a second? Nooo! sobbing why? why, why?! *'Shaggy': Don't worry, Scoob. I got just what you need. chicken soup. here. *'Scooby-Doo': Sniffs Huh? wha-choo! *Clattering *'Scooby-Doo': Sorry. Maybe... You guys should go without me. Wha-choo! *'Velma': No, you're part of the team, Scooby. What good are we withour our sidekick? *'Scooby-Doo': Sidekick? *'Daphne': Velma! what she means is-- *'Scooby-Doo': I know what she means. *'Shaggy': Ah, come on, gang. let's him get some sleep. *'Scooby-Doo': Hmmph. sidekick. Is that all I am? Oooh-oh. hmm, ahhh. wahh-uhh--oh! I didn't sneeze! normal. I'm cured! I'm cured! I'm cured! *'Shaggy': Ha ha, like, what? way to go, Scoob! *'Daphne': Must have been that chicken soup. *'Velma': I'll say. *'Fred': Well, what are we waiting for, gang! We've got a mystery solvers club state finals to win. *(At Crystal Cove High School) *'Fred': Oh, man, this is goinf to be great. I can't wait to meet out-- *'Velma': Huh? *'Fred': Competition? *(Scooby-Doo and the gang saw Funky Phantom and the gang, Jabberjaw and the Neptunes, Speedy Buggy and their crew & Captain Caveman and Teen Angels) *song *(At Crystal Cove High School) *'Scooby-Doo': So, are you guys the other-- *'Funky Phantom': The word you're looking for is "sidekicks", don't you know. Im the Funky Phantom, and this is Boo. *'Jabberjaw': I'm Jabberjaw. *'Captain Caveman': Hugga bugga! me Captain Caveman, big smash! *'Speed Buggy': murmuring Speedy Buggy! *'Scooby-Doo': I'm sorry, but uh, are you a car? *'Principal Quinlan': Attention, everyone, attention. If you could all take your seats. I want to welcome you all to the competition. I'll be honest mystery solving is not really a priority for me, or anyone else in crystal cove. but the school district made a healthy contribution to put on this event, so Mayor Jones encouraged me to take their money. *'Fred': Go, dad! the mayor's my dad. you guys might as well give up right now. *'Principal Quinlan': Also, after the dinner, we'll be having a mixer Djed by kghoul's Angel Dynamite. *'Angel Dynamite': Word, Mystery Slovers. Angel Dynamite's going to be spinning some mad licorice, so watch out! hey now! *'Principal Quinlan': Ugh. But before we begin all this joy, I'm sure you'd like to find out what we've all come here for. *Papers *'Principal Quinlan': Tonight's mystery is.. *'Lord Infernicus': You're doomed! (everyone sees Lord Infernicus) I am Lord Infernicus and there's been a little change in your plan! Aha ha ha ha ha! (everyone screams and Infernicus captures everyone with a burst of flame except for Quinlan, Dynamite, and the sidekicks) *'Jabberjaw': Hey, where is everyone? *'Scooby': Rhaggy? *'Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore': Boo?! *'Captain Caveman': Onga bonga?! *'Speed Buggy': Phs phs pshs* Huh? *'Lord Infernicus':(reappears) Your friends are hidden somewhere in this building. All communication with the outside world is cut off. If you try to leave or call for help, you'll never see them again! You have until sunrise to find them. GOOD LUCK! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *'Jabberjaw': Oooh! my heart is racing! I can't breathe! I'm going down. whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo! *'Fubky Phantom': Oh, He's hy--hy-- hyperventilating, don't you know? *'Captain Caveman': Oh, me help Big Fish calm down! *'Scooby-Doo': No, wait! *'Jabberjaw': Murmuring Thanks. Oh, boy, that hit the spot. cackling *'Angel Dynamite': Dead. flame face wasn't lyin'. something is jamming the phones. Principal Quinlan, is there any other way to get a message out? Principal Quinlan? *'Principal Quinlan': Groaning *'Speed Buggy': Sputtering Principal! *'Principal Quinlan': Leave me alone! let me hide in peace! *'Angel Dynamite': Communications are jammed. We need to unjam them, now! *'Principal Quinlan': Well, there is a communication tower over the gym. *'Funky Phantom': Infernicus warned us! no communication with the outside world! *'Jabberjaw': Yeah! *'Angel Dynamite': Scooby, little help here? *'Scooby-Doo': Uh, Angel's right. We need help. *'Angel Dynamite': Teach, lead the way. Dune Buggy, since we're in a hurry, how about you give us a ride? *'Speed Buggy': Sputtering *squealing *'Scobby-Doo': Wait! what do we do? *'Angel Dynamite': You're a dog, Dawg. Sniff out some clues. ain't that what you Mystery Solvers do? *squealing *'Scooby-Doo': Mystery Solvers? Us? *'Captain Caveman': Me find teenagers! Captain Caveman! Eehhee! *'Scooby-Doo': Phhbtt. Sniffing What's that? wood shavings? a clue! *'Funky Phantom': Oh, that could be anything, anything! leftovers from some beaver making a nest or a whittler carving some nesting dolls, even. Huh?! Heavens to delaware, don't forget the Funky Phantom! *(At Crystal Cove High School) *'All': Whoa! *'Principal Quinlan': It is against school to have a dune buggy on the roof. *'Angel Dynamite': Kids are in danger, you dig? *'Principal Quinlan': You know, you're very robust for a woman. ---- *'Scooby': Come back. We're missing something. (Infernicus appears) *'Lord Infernicus': That's Lord Infernicus! Get it right, sidekick! Aha ha ha ha! Time is running out sidekicks! But you can always give up! (Lord Infernicus vanishes) *'Captain Caveman': Flaming man gone. *'Jabberjaw': Yeah and so is the woo-woo-the Funky Phantom. What do we do now, Scooby-Doo? *'Scooby': Only 1 thing we could do; solve this mystery. Trivia *An episode-long homage to the golden years of Hanna-Barbera, this installment is almost entirely animated in the same visual style as Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. All the "sidekicks" featured are from Hanna-Barbera Productions shows that copied the basic mystery-solving/sidekick formula that Scooby-Doo pioneered. This episode was posted on January 31, 2011 on iTunes and Amazon *Scooby and the gang are based on the way they were originally drawn in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (only with the production value of today) in the dream, which makes sense, because the episode is based off the old Hanna-Barbera cartoons of that time. *Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Funky Phantom are based off their original counterparts, all of whom (except the Funky Phantom) had appeared amongst Scooby-Doo in Laff-A-Lympics as members of the Scooby Doobies; Speed Buggy had also appeared in an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. *Gary Cole is credited as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. and "Black Knight" despite neither character appearing; Mayor Jones however is mentioned by Principal Quinlan. *The Chairman scared Scooby because he looked like the Funky Phantom, except his coloring was different. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers